


Quitters Never Prosper

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate skins, Demonic Auriel, Despair, Diablo won Diablo III AU, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Dragon Symmetra, F/F, Rare Pairings, Tsundere, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: This strange Dragon keeps fighting. Doesn't she know it is hopeless? The enemy will win here just like they did in the High Heavens.





	Quitters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> Symmetra in HOTS when?

Auriel, the Lady of Despair, surveyed the battleground, unfortunately feeling the dull drain of her own aspect on her thoughts. It was constant, ever since the Prime Evil had taken the High Heavens; ever since the Prime Evil ha taken her.  However, this situation was particularly dire, and the hopelessness encroached upon her.

There was no chance of victory, waves of minions and catapults were closing in from every direction. The other, far stronger, team had practically blockaded the north and south exits with two duos of their heroes, the other was gone, presumably buying off mercenary camps, or making ready to use one of the temples to destroy their pitiful defence once and for all.

How she despised that fool Tyreal, he had been the one to gather the wretched Nephalem, and the new host of Diablo; and then... But more than that she despised herself, for how much she enjoyed herself since being lured into the darkness of Hell. Unless they had prior knowledge, none now would have guessed that she was once an angel.

That was how the Dragon found her, She slunk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, dragging her fingers down her arm leaving small trails of flame.

“Giving up so soon?” The Dragon asked, and continued onwards and began to move north. From the Dragon’s palm fell eyeballs, one at a time, which rolled along the ground until they reached a spot that made sense only the Dragon herself. There they took root and grew; a bright orange beam began to drill into the enemy minion closest to each. The minion wave thinned.

A wicked claw extended from the Dragon’s hand, she glanced coldly back over at Auriel, still slumped on the ground. A great orb of light grew in the claw, crackling with a strange energy.

“Just a pretty face, I guess.” The Dragon dismissed her and sent the ball of light towards the southern lane, minions seized up as the light passed through them.

“Why do you keep fighting, it is hopeless.” Auriel scowled at the Dragon.

“Is it hopeless, or is your refusal to hold onto hope why you cannot see victory?” The Dragon opened a circular portal in the air. “Follow me and see the true reality.”

“How dare you speak to me of hope?!” Auriel shouted. She floated to a standing position. “I would smite you, puny reptile!” This gave the Dragon pause.

“Then stay here, and rot in your own cowardice.” She said, stepping through the portal.

“I- no- what?” Auriel spluttered. She flew at the portal. “You come back here!”

She passed through.

And emerged at one of the altars. The Dragon was already taking out the guardians, and channelling the large beam to wreck destruction on the enemy team’s buildings.

More eyes rolled out of the Dragon’s arm, taking up places at the bushes that prevented vision of approaching enemies.

“You are a fool!” Auriel shouted at the Dragon. “You have come out here to die for nothing.”

“Not so.” The Dragon said calmly. She charged up the claw with the ball of light again. She fired it at the bushes. At no one.

“And you attack the empty air?”

“Look again.” The Dragon said, and Auriel did. A cloaked figure was revealed as the orb passed through her, beams from the eyes latched onto her, allowing the Dragon to walk up to the woman and slay her with a single swipe of her claws.

“So, you got lucky.” Auriel said, put off a little by this. “What does one kill accomplish?”

“One kill is simply the first in a chain of events.”

“Don’t get philosophical with me.” Auriel said.

“What I am trying to say is that I have a plan.” The Dragon replied.

“A plan to lose the battle, more like.”

“A plan that has a chance of winning, unlike your own.” The Dragon said. “Here, the next step approaches.”

Auriel saw through the bushes, two more enemy heroes. A man in blue armour and Him. The Dragon charged the orb of light again, and let it rip towards the two.

The man in armour would fall quickly as the Dragon locked onto him with a beam from the claw she carried.

The other, Tyreal, threw that sword of his onto the altar and blinked to it. Auriel summoned a fireball to her hand and threw it.

“You left me!” She screamed. Tyreal looked up in confusion. “You were so eager make sure your precious Nephalem was safe that you left your only friend behind!”

This Tyreal was unlikely to be the same Tyreal that had left her, but that didn’t matter; what mattered is he paid what she is owed.

“Auriel, is that you?” He asked. He tried to walk towards her. “I had no idea.”

“Do not touch me, Angel.” She brought her tail to bear, whipping him away from her and knocking him against the shrine, stunning him momentarily.

She glanced over at the Dragon fighting the man in blue, he was giving her a lot of trouble. Auriel could see where the bullets from the man’s gun had ripped through her.

Auriel screamed with frustration and let forth a ray of Hell onto the Dragon, healing her significantly. The man in armour went down.

Tyreal was still standing, and they both rounded their aggression on him. The Angel stood no chance against them, and soon he was on his last legs, although both of them suffered at his hands.

He threw his sword, just before the final blow struck.

He shimmered and glowed, Auriel realised what was happening. Tyreal teleported to his sword, encompassing the Dragon totally in the imminent explosion.

“No!” Auriel cried, and used her strength to enclose the Dragon in a shield of crystal.

“Auriel…” The shade of Tyreal whispered as it exploded.

The crystal dissipated, leaving the Dragon unharmed

“That’s twice in that fight you’ve saved me, hopeless demon.” The Dragon said, then asked “Should I think more of it?”

“I didn’t do it for you, idiot.” Auriel said, fighting the urges that called out for her to take the Dragon right there. “So, what’s the next part of your plan anyway? This temple is nearly out of charge.”

“Oh, I think our team will be able to push them back far more easily when they are only at a 40% of maximum strength; and I have you to thank for that.”


End file.
